Un camino dificil para nuestro felices por siempre
by Ivonnette-Cat
Summary: AU-Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha y Kagome, se conocen desde los 5 años, 7 años después, por cosas del destino, Sango debe, a sus 12 años, viajar junto a su familia a Inglaterra, 7 años despues se reencuentran sango y miroku ¿dejaran de verse como amigos? MxSIxK


Ola chicos, bueno este s mi primer fic en , y pues llevo como 6 meses con esta alocada idea.

Antes que todo lean mi perfil para entender un poco la nota del autor, o en este caso, autora al final, para que no se confundan

Este fic es AU y la pareja en la que se centrara mas es MxS pero, nunca fala IxK, no habrá mucho sobre la ultima, pero que si habrá HABRA xD

"**blablabla" Pensamientos**

**(N/A:blablabla) Nota de la Autora**

**/ Cambio de escena**

**SUMMARY: **Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha y Kagome, se conocen desde los 5 años, 7 años después, por cosas del destino, Sango debe, a sus 12 años, viajar junto a su familia a Inglaterra, en el tiempo en que ella se encuentra en Inglaterra, Inuyasha y Kagome comienzan una relación amorosa, 7 años más tarde, Sango regresa a Tokio, por cosas del destino, pero más especialmente por razones económicas, debe vivir bajo el mismo techo que su amigo Miroku, la familia Hoishin, ¿Qué pasara cuando los dos dejen de verse como solo amigos y se den cuenta de que tal vez fueron hechos el uno para el otro?

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la talentosa Rumiko Takahashi, su autora, y a todos aquellos a quien ella les otorgo la licencia para su distribución**

**¡LUCES! ¡CAMARA! ¡ACCION!**

**CAPITULO 1**

"**REENCUENTRO"**

**Tokio 8:00 am**

-¡Miroku! ¡Despierta por el amor de Dios!-intentaba Kimiko despertar a su hijo

-¿Em…?-pregunto desconcertado un adormilado Miroku

-Hijo, hay que ir a recoger a los Taijiya en 30 minutos-aviso Kimiko

-Pero… Mamá son las 8:00 am

-Si, y ellos llegan más o menos a las… 8:30 am

-¡MMM!-se estiro y se levanto-y buenos días mamá-y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Buenos días cariño-respondió cariñosamente-ve alístate y vienes a desayunar ¿está bien?-indico

-Ok

Kimiko salió de la habitación del muchacho, quien pronto cumpliría los 20 años, y fue a preparar algo ligero para desayunar.

Mientras tanto, Miroku cogía su toalla y sacaba la ropa que utilizaría, entro al baño, se ducho y entro a la habitación a cambiarse, este salió de la habitación hacia el comedor.

-¡Gracias por la comida!-exclamo la familia en unisonó

Desayuno la familia Hoishin, y enseguida entraron al vehículo de la familia, para que el tiempo pasara rápido, conversaban de cualquier trivialidad, para ellos el transcurso del viaje fue como de 5 minutos, pero en realidad demoro 20 minutos, llegando al aeropuerto, estacionaron el vehículo y entraron al enorme edificio.

Todos buscaban con la mirada a la familia Taijiya hasta que…

-¡HIKORU!-exclamo la mamá de Miroku

-¡KIMIKO!-respondio la mamá de Sango, y se abrazaron alegremente, en ese momento los integrantes de cada familia se iban acercando, después de un rato rompieron el abrazo-¡Miroku!-exclamo Hikoru-Pero si ya eres todo un hombre-lo elogio, lo que causo un leve sonrojo en el chico-¡hay cuanto tiempo!-y lo abrazo

-¡Sango!-exclamo Kimiko-¡estas bellísimas! ¡Ya eres una mujer!-elogio mientras la abrazaba-¡Kohaku! Estas alto, como te has crecido-y también lo abrazo-¿Cuántos cumplirás?-pregunto cuando el abrazo rompió

-14 en junio-dijo algo apenado el chico

-¡hay no se me crecieron los dos!-dijo nostálgica-¡hay han cambiado tanto!

-¡Tetsuya! Hola-y Hikoru lo abrazo

-¡Sanguito hace cuanto!-exclamo Miroku mientras la abrazaba (N/A: Hasta que al fin los dejan saludarse, CASI QUE NO XDD)

-¡Midoku te extrañe muchisimo!-Exclamo nostálgica (N/A: Haber esta es una breve explicación que hare, como en el summary dice, ellos se conocieron a los 5 años, Sango no podía pronunciar bien la "R" así que le llamaba "Midoku" así que ese fue su apodo, y Miroku le decía "Sanguito" a Sango, como un cariño listo, CONTINUEN!)-Pero es que imagínate-dijo mientras rompía el abrazo-hace ya ¡7 AÑOS! ¡Uff! Eso es arto tiempo

-Demasiado-concordó el ojiazul

-Bueno, que les parece si vamos a casa a comer algo-propuso Tetsuya

Todos asintieron ante la propuesta del hombre

Miroku y Tetsuya ayudaron con las maletas, para subirlas al baúl del auto, arrancaron y comenzaron a hablar sobre algunas anécdotas etc.…

Al llegar a la casa de los Hoishin, la familia Taijiya se llevo una gran sorpresa

Sangos´s POV

Llegamos al fin a la casa de Miroku, ya casi ni me acordaba de lo bella y lo amplia que era, hasta me sorprendió ver un hermoso y frondoso árbol de cerezos y en una de sus ramas iba colgado un "columpio" bastante improvisado, jajaja con una llanta que el papá de Miroku nos había regalado, me acuerdo que éramos (los 4) aficionados a ese columpio, los 4 lo habíamos hecho, ya que estábamos muy aburridos y el parque quedaba lejos, y como en la casa de Miroku casi siempre jugábamos, entonces decidimos ponerlo ahí. Me sorprende mucho que Miroku lo conserve todavía, ¡después de tanto tiempo! ¿será que lo seguirán usando?

Taijiya metió la llave por la cerradura y abrió la puerta, las luces se encontraban apagadas

-Que raro que las luces estén apagadas-fingió Miroku

-De pronto se fue la luz

-Sango ¿podrías prender la luz?-pregunto la mama de Miroku al parecer yo estaba más cerca de la luz…o eso fue lo que yo pensé, prendí la luz y luego…

-¡BIENVENIDA!-gritaron saltando Inuyasha y Kagome

-¡Kagome! ¡Inuyasha!-exclame

-¡Sango!-exclamo nostálgica Kagome y me abrazo-¡Te extrañe arto!

-¡yo también te extrañe!-respondi al abrazo

-¿¡Y mi abrazo!-se quejo en tono de chiste mi amigo Inuyasha

-Jajaja-rei, y me separe de Kagome y lo abrace-Te extrañe mucho

-Y yo a ti-dijo correspondiéndome

Después de esa bienvenida tan afectuosa, decidimos comer, al parecer, los Hoishin junto a los Higurashi y los Taisho, decidieron hacer como una bienvenida a la familia, cuando comenzaron a servir sonó el timbre de la casa, Miroku abrió y habían llegado Naomi la mamá de Kagome junto a Souta y su prima Rin, y también había llegado Izaoyi, me comentaron que Sesshomaru, el hermano de Inuyasha, se encontraba por Europa y que los más probable es que se casaría con su actual novia Kagura (N/A: me gusta esa pareja…aunque cuadraría conmigo también ¬/¬ xDDD no mentiras, a mi no me importa mucho con quien lo emparejen, pero en la serie vi que a Kagura le gustaba Sesshomaru…), seguimos conversando y pasando un rato ¡TAN AMENO! Me sentía en casa… ¡En mi HOGAR, SULCE HOGAR!

Mi vida en Inglaterra no fue "miel sobre hojuelas" pero tampoco fue tan mala, tal vez suene raro para algunos pero… también a algunos les sonara tan común y usual lo que vivi en Inglaterra. Al principio de año me empecé a lleva muy bien con todo el mundo, y al parecer tenía un grupo gigante de "amigos", a finales de ese mismo año, se empezaron a inventar rumores, tales como que supuestamente estaba saliendo con profesor, también de que supuestamente me había acostado con un niño de menor curso que yo y que luego no fue con un niño sino con el supuesto profesor con el que salía. A veces me acorralaban entre 5 personas y comenzaban a burlarse de mí como "-¡Jajajaja pobre estúpida!" "-¡Me causas lastima y repugnancia, es que el tan solo verte me dan nascías!" o también "-Zángana es tan pero tan pobre que ni siquiera tiene dignidad" o a veces me cambiaban ese "dignidad" por "respeto" "autoestima" "inteligencia" , pero, aunque algunos no me crean, me acuerdo que una niña como de 13 años, es decir en ese tiempo era un año mayor que yo, su nombre era Ashley, era simpática, amigable, querida, compañerista, pero, si alguien la lastimaba o lastimaba a una persona cercana o a quien ella quería mucho, ¡mi Dios!, era agresiva, te podía defender aunque ello costara su vida, para mí, fue como Kagome, sentía el mismo aprecio en ella que sentía con Kagome, ella me dijo que era su mejor amiga, pero que ella después de la graduación debía irse del país, aquella noticia me había entristecido pero igual no he perdido contacto con ella, algunas veces hablamos por internet, etc.…, Kagome es mi mejor amiga, Ashley era como mi segunda mejor amiga, Kagome tiene 18 años, igual que yo, es de tez blanca ,como yo, cabello color azabache, ojos color chocolate y mide 1.70 igual que yo, es agradable, sensible, amorosa, amistosa, cariñosa, generosa, en fin, es muy buena persona, Ashley era como ella solo que su cabello era color miel esa era la única diferencia, Inuyasha es mi mejor amigo casi como mi hermano, es pelo, extrañamente, color plateado, su piel es como blanca y a la vez trigueñita, ojos ambarinos tiene 19 años y mide como….1.78, es amistoso, chistoso, agresivo, comprensivo, grosero, altanero, buena gente, sincero, compañerista, en fin, es todo un personaje, al que ustedes les agradara, cuando se acostumbren, Miroku, es mi mejor amigo en toda mi vida, se puede decir que entre Inuyasha y Miroku elijo a Miroku, ya que con el pase momentos inolvidables, el tiene el mismo color de piel a Inuyasha, es ojos como entre azules y violeta, mide igual que Inuyasha 1.78, cabello negro, el es PERVERTIDO, MUJERIEGO, buen amigo, tacaño, tranquilo, amigable, comprensivo, honesto… bueno algunas veces, cariñoso, buena gente, chistoso, este sí que es un personaje.

Seguimos charlando, hasta que nuestros invitados decidieron irse, Kohaku pidió permiso para ir con Souta pero mamá le dijo, que desempacara y que luego podría ir, con Kagome habíamos concordado de ir a "_IceLand_" una heladería que quedaba a unas cuadras de la casa, asi que desempacaría, ordenaría mi nueva habitación y nos encontraríamos los cuatro para irnos a la heladería. Después de que se marcharan, fuimos todos a la sala, Miroku y yo contábamos algunas anécdotas que nos habían sucedido y nuestros papas charlaban

-Y dime Sango, me comentan que no has tenido novio, ¿Eso es cierto?-me pregunto Kimiko, me sorprendí ante esta pregunta y lo único que pude contestar fue "-No señora" cortésmente, Miroku me miro algo extrañado y me pregunto de forma de que no se dieran cuenta "-¿NO?" y lo mire algo absorta por su sorpresa y le dije "-No".

-Vaya Sango, siempre has sido una chica de muchos principios, me sorprende-dijo alegre Kímico-Si no fuera por Sora, le pediría a Miroku que te tuviera como novia-¿¡QUE! En ese momento me puse roja como un tomate, creo que peor, si estuviera en un mercado creo que me confundiría con ellos, me di cuenta de que Miroku se había puesto igual que yo… o tal vez peor-¡Ay! Perdón creo que no debí haber dicho eso antes, pero no miento-dijo la señora entre arrepentida y segura, Kohaku también se había puesto rojo por vergüenza ajena

-Mamá iré a mostrarles las habitaciones a Kohaku y Sango-dujo Miro, avergonzado y decidido a sacar una excusa, tal vez muy inteligente pero también muy notoria, la mamá solo pudo responder un amigable "Si".

Subimos las escaleras los tres

-Esta es la habitación de Sango-dijo, señalando una puerta de madera blanca-y aquella es la de Kohaku-dijo de igual forma-aquí queda el baño, esta es la habitación de mis papas y aquella es la de tu mamá-dijo señalando tres puertas del mismo material y color

-Miroku… ¿Me podrías ayudar?-sugirió Kohaku

-¡Claro!-respondió, cogió una de las maletas de mi hermano, el hizo lo mismo, y se dirigieron a la habitación. Yo abrí la puerta y…-¡OH DIOS MIO!-fue lo único que pude expresar al ver esa habitación tan hermosa, las paredes eran de un lilo claro que casi parecía blanco, se encontraba una cama muy grande y cómoda con tendidos blancos y algunos cojines que le acompañaban, al lado de esta se encontraba una puerta, entre allí, y era como una mini-habitación solo que para ropa, dos varillas, una arriba de la otra, para colgar la ropa, y unas gavetas al lado para la ropa interior, y en la pared del fondo un espejo alto, como un poco mas de mi estatura, y en la otra pared (la que quedaba al frente de los gabinetes) un peinador con un pequeño espejo (bueno, no tan pequeño) que solo se dirigía a la cara. Salí de ahí para solo explorar mi nueva habitación, vi unas cortinas que cubrían casi toda la pared, las abrí, y había unas ventanas grandes, dejando una preciosa vista de la ciudad, a cada lado de mi cama habían dos mesitas de noche, al frente de la cama se encontraba un escritorio, en el cual decidí dejar mi portátil y algunas cosas electrónicas como mi celular, etc... Me recosté en mi cama, y en verdad que era cómoda.

Toc-Toc-Toc (la puerta ¬¬)

-¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto Kimiko

-Claro

-Y… ¿Te gusta tu nueva habitación?-pregunto, y yo me senté en la cama

-¡CLARO! ¡ES FACINANTE!-exclame entusiasmada

-Jajaja, que bien, ¿sabes? Miroku ayudo a Taijiya y a mí a decorar tu habitación, al parecer sabe mucho de ti

-Por algo somos mejores amigos-sonreí pero… ¿sabia tanto de mi?

-Jajaja si-dijo-por algo me encantaría que **TÚ **fueras la novia de el-otra vez con el tema, ¿QUE NO SE CANSA DE ARREPENTIRSE PORQUE LA TAL SORI ES NOVIA DE SU HIJO?

-Y, ¿Por qué dice eso?-pregunte cortésmente

-Porque, esa niña me da "mala espina"-comenzó a explicarme-no me llevo muy bien con ella, ya que, a veces es como muy melosa con Miroku, lo "besuquea" en cada momento, y a él le parece fastidiar, y me pregunto el ¿Por qué seguirá con ella?

-Mmm, veo

-Pero bueno-dijo cambiándome de tema-¿Te ayudo a desempacar?

-No, muchas gracias-dije sonriente

-Está bien, tengo algunos bocadillos en la cocina, ¿quieres que te traiga?

-Si señora, muchas gracias-conteste cortésmente.

Así que comencé a desempacar, organizar, doblar, colgar, etc.… 5 minutos después de que Kimiko me haya hecho la propuesta, ya estaba en mi cuarto con unos cuantos bocadillos en una bandeja, tome uno y me lo comí, le agradecí y ella me respondió "-No es ninguna molestia" salió de mi cuarto y yo seguí ordenando, me tomaron como unos 20 minutos o creo que mas, igual, no traía muchas cosas, guarde mis maletas en el armario y salí, baje a la sala y sonó el timbre, fui a abrir y me encontré con Kagome e Inuyasha

-Hola, ¿vamos?-dijo Kagome

-Claro, déjame preguntarle a Miroku-me voltee de ellos y grite-¡MIROKU! ¡BAJA! ¡YA LLEGARON KAGOME E INUYASHA!

-¡YA VOY!-me respondió gritando. Bajaron Kohaku junto a Miroku

-Souta te espera Kohaku-indico Kagome

-Ok-respondió y se retiro para despedirse de mamá y los demás, regreso y se despidió de Miroku Kagome Inuyasha y de mi. Miroku y yo hicimos lo mismo y luego salimos los cuatro hacia _"IceLand" _la heladería en donde trabajaban los tres chicos, al parecer me iban a intentar conseguir trabajo ahí para que quedáramos los cuatro en el mismo trabajo. Empezaron a contarme cosas como que Ayame y Kouga al fin eran novios, me comentaron también sobre Sori que llevaba mas o menos 1 año de estar con Miroku, cambiamos de tema rápidamente al ver que nos encontrábamos al frente de la heladería. En lo alto se podía ver un helado en diagonal con el nombre "ICELAND" (N/A: vean el video de F**k You de Cee Lo Green, o si no el de Love is Gone de David Guetta, mas o menos así era la heladería, tenía ese estilo de "Dinner" estadounidense) Entramos y en la caja se encontraba una pelirroja alta bronceada con ojos color esmeralda, indudablemente, esa era Ayame

-Buenos días, en que les puedo…-dijo automáticamente, pero no pudo seguir al verme-¡SANGO! ¡MILAGRO!-grito eufórica, que de un brinco ya se encontraba abrazándome, cuando me soltó-¿y vienes de paseo? ¿Cuándo te vas? ¿Te quedas mucho tiempo acá? ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?-me hizo un montón de preguntas de lo feliz, y creo que también, nerviosa

-No, me quedo a vivir otra vez acá, Pues sí, creo que toda mi vida-comencé a responder todas con un poco de risa, mientras que la mirada de la pelirroja se hacía cada vez mas y mas grande-Estoy aquí hace como unas horas-

-¡SI!-grito emocionada

-Oye Ayame porque tanta gritería-regaño un muchacho mientras salía de la cocina, era bronceado pelinegro recogido con una moña alta, casi igual que Miroku, alto y ojiazul, era Kouga-¡SANGO! DIOS ESCUCHASTE MIS SUPLICAS-grito igual de alegre que Ayame y me abrazo. Nos separamos y fuimos a sentarnos en unas sillitas al frente de donde ellos atendían y empezamos a conversar sobre varias trivialidades, como películas música actores y actrices, mientras comíamos un helado hasta que…

-¡MIROKU!-grito una muchachita alta pero como unos 3 centímetros mas bajita que yo, peli café, blanca y con una ropita de "fifí" que ni modo

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

¡Ola de nuevo! Bueno como dije espero que les haya gustado, subiré el próximo capítulo dentro de poco, pero me tardare con alguno ya que escribo a escondidas Shhh no se lo digan a nadie xDD no pero de ve verdad escribo a escondidas y ahora mi amiga Dana-chan dira las preguntas para el próximo capitulo

D-C: ¡Ola! Bueno aquí van

¿Quién será aquella muchacha que llamaba a Miroku?

¿Sango que pensara de ella?

¿Inuyasha se pintara el cabello de verde? xDDDD

¿Lindsay Lohan es bisexual? O.O

¿Marcia Patricia de Los Ángeles Vetulia al fin estará con el amor de su vida Marco Antonio de la Porra Ortegon Sésamo? T-T DIOS PORFAVOR QUE SI

J-C (yo): Ok… Me reí con lo de INI, Lindsay creo que si es bisexual no se… y ¿quien es Marcia Ángeles betucia?

D-C: ¡Ósea! ¿No te ves "Amor de Los Ciegos Amor de Los Vanos"? (me invente el nombre xDD/ ¿ahora es que si existe la novela? O.O)

J-C: em… no, bueno solo pónganle atención a las dos primeras

D-C: LOS ESPERAMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO A LA MISMA HORA EN EL MISMO CANAL

J-C: Bueno acá seria en el mismo canal, y hora no se… pero igual SAYONARA Y ESPERO SUS REVIWS!

D-C: SAYONARA!


End file.
